Love Me Like You Do
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: AU. She is struggling to find her place in not only the academy but also in the galaxy. Her troubled past and unique abilities make this more of a challenge than for most. Can a certain half-Vulcan help her or are they going to fall apart because the galaxy seems so intent on beating them down. Can she overcome her own past and demons and find her place or is she doomed to fail?
1. The Day We Met

**Love Me Like You Do**

**Disclaimer****\- I own nothing from Star Trek, everything from the franchise belongs to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount. However, I do own the character; Kenley Joli. She is my own creation.**

**Hello beautiful people. I know, I know. Another new story posted when I already have so many on-going at the moment, what on Earth am I thinking? Well, I had this idea in my head for a while and decided to just post the story and get it out there.**

**So, this is a story that focuses on my own original character; Kenley Joli and her developing relationship with Spock (because let's face it, he's the best character in the series). I'm going to do my best to keep the characters in well, character but still have the relationship develop naturally. I'm also going to do my best to make my character as realistic as possible, not some Mary Sue who can do everything and is just there because I want her to be. I want her to have flaws and to struggle and make mistakes because that makes her a genuine person and far more interesting to follow through the story, or at least that's what I'm hoping for.**

**Also, due to my DW fanfiction; Love Don't Roam, I'm going to try and write longer chapters than what I use to because it just makes the story a little better in my opinion and then you lovely people have more to read before the next chapter is posted. Plus, it's more of a challenge for me and I love a good challenge; most of the time anyway.**

**Lastly, this will follow the movies and revisions of the original episodes with some of my own adventures thrown in. It also starts with Spock and Kenley's life in the academy since that is where their relationship 'starts' so to speak. It's where they begin to get to know each other and the foundation of their relationship is built at the very least.**

**Plus, I am trying once again to do my own thing here but if I do accidently take an idea or it seems too similar to other stories out there, let me know and I will quickly do my best to revise the story and try and get away from that.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling. Please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**0.1– The Day We Met**

A loud white noise fills the air as people walk down the many halls in attempts to get where they need to be. All the noise blending together and making it impossible to differentiate between any of the voices or whose footsteps are whose. Just a sea of noise and red.

Among this mess is where she is currently moving.

Keeping her head bowed she walks swiftly and expertly through the crowds of people, moving in an elegant dance in which only she knows the steps and with a grace most people don't see because of how subtle it is. Her curls kiss her cheeks as they come loose of the simple ponytail she used to keep the long strands from her face and her study materials are clutched tightly to her chest as if to shield her from the world around her.

And that is in fact true. She knows that the books aren't much protection if someone wishes to physically harm her and that they can't protect her from what is going on around her every second she is alive but it gives comfort to just hold them and see them as this shield she can carry around with her.

It has only been four months since she joined the academy and she is still having trouble adjusting to being around so many people at the same time.

Now, having spent most of her life isolated and alone, save for a few experiences – some good, and some so disastrous they left scars that will never fade – it is understandable she isn't good with people. However, she wants to overcome this 'hindrance' and become a useful person to society, and prove to herself that she can do it. She also wants to explore the stars and help prevent events such as the one she suffered through in her early teens, thus making Starfleet her best option to achieve both goals simultaneously.

One of them many cadets, who like herself, are rushing to get to their next class accidentally bumps into her – barely touching shoulders if we are being exact – and she has to clench her eyes shut and lets out a quiet hiss as she stops walking, nearly stumbling in her surprise. It takes her about a minute to regain her bearings while taking a few breaths before she continues to make her way to her class, her head held high despite the fact it is bowed so she meets no one's gaze as she walks.

After weaving through a few more clusters of cadets she finally makes it to her dorm and has to swallow past the lump that has now formed in her throat. She quickly heads up to her seat, near the middle of the large seminar hall and sits down, spreading out her materials as quickly as she can while still being meticulous about it.

This is the hardest class for her and not because of the course or the work, but because of how many students actually take the class as a whole. Xenolinguistics is by far the most popular course offered at Starfleet academy and is generally overflowing with students every semester, with ever those who desire to take the course or those who it is mandatory for.

She is kind of a mix between the two, since she does need to take the course for her to continue on her path to become a linguist and negotiator but also because she simply loves languages as a whole. Every single one is fascinating and has its own beauty even if it sounds rough and such to the ears. And just learning them is a challenge in of itself and makes mastering them that more enjoyable.

She reaches to straighten one of her styluses when she notices that one of her gloves has slipped slightly since she left her previous course in tactical strategies (a course that is purely for fun and maybe a hint of self-preservation) and quickly moves to readjust it back into place up to her elbow instead of on her forearm.

The door opens once more as the professor strolls in, raising a brow when he spots her once more already sitting before the class is set to begin. She bows her head and moves her jacket sleeve back into place over her arm like it should be.

"Greetings Cadet Joli." He says politely, his tone firm but flat sounding.

Or, at least it would sound flat, to anyone else that is. She can hear the gentleness of his tone and it causes a slight smile to tug at her lips though he can't see this with her head bowed.

"Good day, professor." She returns as per customary with them.

Nothing else is said as he gets to work setting up for the lesson today while she sits quietly, reviewing her notes from the previous class, a comfortable silence between them.

Almost too soon, more students begin to enter the class – talking animatedly about other lessons they're taking or their plans for the coming weekend, slowly making their way to their seats.

She clenches her fists in her lap but keeps the rest of her face schooled as she finally raises her head, enough to show she is paying attention to the lesson but not enough to make eye contact with anyone. From the corner of her eye she sees the dark haired woman in the front row shoot a seething glare her way before she sits in her seat, eyes lighting up as she eyes the professor.

* * *

At the end of class the students file out as quickly as possible and she is gathering up her books as quickly as she can. She notices that the dark haired woman has moved to the front of the class and is standing before the professor with a wide smile on her face and her eyes shining in that way one's eyes do when they're interested in someone.

"Professor Spock," she says in a velvet smooth voice, "I was hoping we could have a private lesson since I'm having a bit of trouble differentiating between the Romulan dialects."

"Given the marks you currently hold within my course, I doubt this to be true." Spock replies, his hands clasped behind his back as he remains behind his desk, keeping the barrier between the two. "The last paper you turned in also suggests to the contrary of your statement."

She finally slips out of her seat and moves to head towards the door to leave when a sudden chill runs down her spine and someone pushes her from behind, their hand pushing between her shoulder blades. The sudden momentum causes her to stumble down the three sets of stairs – there are three more behind her that lead to the back rows - that elevate the seats in the back so each student can see the front of the room and the professor no matter how far back they are sitting and she falls hard to the floor. Her padds and books go scattering across the floor, towards where Professor Spock and the other cadet are standing.

The two look over at the disruption.

She bites her lip to keep from making a noise despite hearing the snickering behind her – not wanting to give them the satisfaction of knowing the fall actually hurt her instead of just embarrassing her - as the girls quickly leave the room but try to appear casual at the same time. She can feel their condescending and smug looks on her back as they pass her and another chill runs down her spine but she ignores them in favour of picking up her belongings.

"Are you injured, Cadet Joli?" Spock asks as he holds her text book on human history of dance and music out to her, kneeling before her.

"No, professor." She answers without lifting her head as she carefully takes the book from him. It surprises her slightly when he doesn't rise and instead helps her gather her remaining items. "Thank you."

She clutches them all to her chest as she had when in the hallway. Just like she does every day she has classes to attend.

"You have no need to 'thank' me." He says in reply as the two get to their feet, his eyes watching her carefully as she rises a bit more slowly – noticing her almost invisible flinch as she puts her full weight back on her abused knees.

The dark haired woman moves forward to stand to Spock's right, looking at him like he's the most amazing being to ever walk the planet, hope dancing in her gaze. "As I was saying, professor…"

"Cadet Uhura, I have already explained my reasoning for why you do not need my tutoring in my lessons." He says while keeping his gaze on the woman before him instead of the woman to his right. "Also, if you do not leave now, you will be late to your next lesson."

Uhura looks furious at the idea of being dismissed so swiftly by Spock but spins on her heel – her hair flicking behind her as she turns – and storms out of the room, her frustrating radiating off her in waves.

"If you will excuse me, professor." Joli whispers as she also turns to leave, following after the furious cadet who left before her.

She barely manages to take two steps when, "I would have you stay so I may speak with you, Cadet Joli." He seems to think on this for barely a moment. "You have no course to attend at this moment, so you have no reason to leave swiftly."

She pauses and turns to face her professor but keeps her head bowed, her gaze on the tips of her black boots as she awaits what he wishes to speak to her about. "Yes, sir?"

Spock tilts his head as he studies the young woman standing before him – noticing the black leggings she's wearing under the regulation cadet skirt and the gloves covering her hands - and wonders to himself why she won't raise her head to meet his gaze as most would normally do, since it is a sign of respect and considered polite in most societies.

"I wish to discuss with you, your participation in my course, or lack of participation in this case." He states after a moment's silence. "Though the papers you turn in are thought-provoking, thoroughly researched and provide insight into your understanding into other cultures and languages you do not speak within the lesson unless called upon, or when you are correcting someone else's error as you did with Cadet Uhura last week. You also, do not interact with your fellow cadets unless given specific instruction to do so."

Everything he just said is true.

Joli releases an almost silent sigh as she thinks back on that incident last week with cadet Uhura.

The very incident that is causing the other cadet to show open signs of anger towards her. Joli knows it is because Uhura is embarrassed that she got the pronunciation of the word wrong and that another student; Joli – the one everyone assumed _couldn't_ speak and knew nothing – had pointed out her mistake before the professor she is obviously smitten with. This is causing her to show these emotions towards her fellow cadet though she has never done anything against Joli either, just sending scathing glares and basically ignoring her existence. It still confuses her slightly though that the woman can show such disdain for her when they have never interacted other than that one moment, yet she seems to hate her in spite of it.

"Yes, sir."

"I cannot ascertain your progress within my course if you do not speak up and reveal what knowledge you have gained from the course or what you are struggling to understand."

"Yes, sir."

"Is there any particular reason for your continued silence within this class?" he asks. After waiting a few minutes he raises a brow as she does not voice anything aloud. "From my perspective it would appear as if you are ill or dissatisfied with my lesson since you are always tense and pale and appear to be anxious to leave as soon as you are able. However, my conclusion may be incorrect since I do not have any evidence to prove this claim nor have you stated anything to the contrary."

Joli blinks a few times as she absorbs what he just said. To the untrained ear it would sound as if he was lecturing her about being distracted during his teachings and was demanding an answer of her, but she heard it for what it is. He is _concerned_ about her and is trying to find out the reason for the 'distress' she's showing while here. This causes a small smile to pull at her lips once more.

"I am not ill, sir." She says firmly. "How much do you know of the Qrysis people, sir?"

It is Spock's turn to blink as he stares at the young woman before him, trying to understand what her question has to do with her silence in his course.

"Not much is known about the Qrysis since they are a private people, despite having joined the Federation of Planets two centuries ago." He starts. "Most of the people, about ninety perfect, have orange toned skin, though some have been known to have yellow or peach tones as well. They joined the Federation in the year of 2059, four years before humanity had first contact with the Vulcans. The Qrysis joined the Federation after fleeing from your home world when invaders came and enslaved your people, only a small number escaping, enough to be considered an endangered species though the exact number has been lost over the centuries. However, having been left in peace since their joining the Qrysis are now a thriving race once more. The Qrysis are a peaceful race that do not use violence and are said to have abilities natural to your people like how Vulcans are touch telepaths. It is very rare for one of the Qrysis to leave their planet permanently, most only leaving when needed to assist other races of the Federation before returning to their planet and none have ever been reported to having joined Starfleet despite having close relations since its inception. From that knowledge it is logical to conclude that you are the first to do so."

She smiles slightly at his explanation and how much it sounds like one of his lectures instead of him simply answering her question.

"All of that is true."

"Fascinating." He states after a pause. "However, I do not see how this relates to your continued silence in my class."

"There are too many people." She explains.

Spock tilts his head once more and his brow moves into his hairline at her answer, "Xenolinguistics is the most popular and necessary course in Starfleet aside from combat training."

She shakes her head, "No, sir… I mean there are _too many people_ around me." She still sees the confusion in his eyes despite the fact that his face remains stoic. "As you said, Qrysis do have abilities natural to our people… We are… I am an empath sir, similar to a Betazoid but also different... It is hard to explain… But I can feel the emotions of _everyone_ around me at any given time… _all_ of the time and having not spent much time around large groups of people… I am just struggling to maintain control of my empathetic abilities… blocking out the emotions I feel from everyone else while also focusing on your lessons…"

He stands silently as he absorbs this information, staring at the orange skinned woman standing before him, waiting for a response to her statement. Spock has never met a Betazoid but knows their empathic abilities allow them to know the feelings of those around them and assumes the Qrysis operate in a similar manner.

"So, you are saying you can feel the emotions of every being in the hall during my lesson?" he questions, truly fascinated by the woman and her abilities.

Jolie nods her head, "I can feel the emotions of every person around me wherever I go. I can tell their intent whether good or ill, I can tell when one is lying – but that also ties into my ability to read facial expressions and body language, I can also influence the emotions of those around me if I so choose…"

The Vulcan can see how having such an ability would be troublesome while in large numbers such as this but it does bring up the question if she will be able to function on a starship if that is her goal. If she cannot handle the emotions of her fellow cadets then reason dictates that she would not be able to handle her duties once in space aboard a ship.

However, given how for four months she has been attending his class and has maintained a high grade – second only to Cadet Uhura in truth – that proves the opposite of her not being able to function while on assignment. Despite the small signs he has noticed while she is here in the lecture hall Cadet Jolie has never voiced any complaints or shown any distress at her current situation and he can see she is genuinely trying to maintain control of herself and focus on the task at hand. Something to be greatly admired for anyone but especially for someone like him who does everything within his power to maintain control over himself and his emotions.

He also can see why she would be an asset to Starfleet. If she can truly do everything she claims – he has no reason to doubt this – then on whatever ship she is assigned to (or planet) she will be able to help maintain calm and negotiate with their enemies and potential allies alike bringing peaceful resolutions more often than not. She would also be able to help find those who mean ill intent aboard a ship and spot those who try to be dishonest about any number of subjects.

But, it does confuse him slightly that she said that she's not use to large amounts of people.

"You are not use to this size of people?" he questions.

"I haven't had the traditional life of my people." She admits. "But, if I wish to be aboard a starship one day I must learn to adjust a large amount of people since there can be thousands of people on one ship at a time."

"Indeed. However, attempting to adjust to a situation you have miniscule experience with in an accelerated amount of time is not in your best interest and could hinder you in the future." He seems to think on this further, "It could also cause you harm whether physical or mental under the strain you are putting upon yourself."

"I have no other choice."

"Not true." Spock argues. "Your other courses consist of a smaller amount of cadets than my own course do they not?"

"…Yes…"

Joli eyes him a little suspiciously, not completely understanding what he is implying with the question while also keeping her gaze focused on his chest and not his face – something the Vulcan does notice.

"Therefore, logically you can begin to acclimate to the emotions of the individuals around you in a less stressing environment than what you experience while here and once accustom to that can slowly introduce more stimulus in smaller increments."

She blinks as she processes his words. Even with his feelings muted in comparison to humans or Orions she can still sense no ill intent from him, simply concern. But his words confuse her.

"Are you asking me to drop your course, sir?" she questions.

"Negative." Is his immediate response. She believes she sense a moment of panic from him but the feeling is gone too quickly for her to be certain in that assessment. "Given your skill and knowledge within Xenolinguistics it would be a 'waste', as I believe the Terrain saying is, to have you drop the course. Also, if your goal is to board a starship as a negotiator this course is essential to you."

"So what are you suggesting, sir?"

"Instead of coming to this course twice a week, you will come to my office afterwards to receive the same lesson but with only myself present until either you move on to your next semester and no longer need my course or become accustom to larger amounts a people therefore being able to rejoin the lesson with the other cadets."

Finally, Joli looks at him directly in the eye as her own gaze widens in shock.

Spock finds he is both surprised and fascinated by her eye colour since this is his first time seeing her eyes and eyes of such colour in general. They are a beautiful pale silver that he has never seen in another race but there are shades of blue and hints of white mixed in giving them a unique look all her own.

"Are you… are you offering me private lessons, sir?" She isn't able to completely wrap her mind around the concept.

Most of her other professors have just assumed that she isn't trying as hard as her fellow cadets. That she is merely some type of genius who doesn't actually need to focus to 'ace' their courses and have been rather short with her because of her _attitude_. Even the ones who know of her abilities have basically been rash and rather unsympathetic to her plight and have just been brushing her problems aside and trying to force her to 'be like everyone else'.

This is the first time someone – anyone for that matter – aside for the few captains, admirals and advisors who know about her, has tried to understand her point of view and has offered an alternate solution instead of trying to conform her to _their_ way. The gesture is both baffling and sweet at the same time.

"It is only logical." Spock responds. "Being the only Vulcan here at the academy I had similar struggles during my time as a cadet and I wish to assist you in achieving your goals and help ensure your career with Starfleet will be prosperous for both the fleet and for you yourself."

They stand silently as the Vulcan lets the young woman take in his words and his offer.

The silence seems to drag on for an eternity but then Joli gives a slight, jerky nod.

"I understand your reasoning and I will accept your offer sir." She says, a smile on her face. "Thank you."

"Your gratitude is unnecessary."

She giggles a little at his reply since she can feel the slight pride he's feeling at the fact she's accepted his offer. Bowing her head Joli starts to head for the door.

"That may be true but you have it none the less." Joli replies happily, "Have a good day, professor."

She just reaches the door when,

"You as well, Cadet Joli." He calls after her.

Without stopping – though having to wait the moment for the door to slide open on its own – Joli leaves the room, clutching her books to her chest. However, for once they aren't her shield just something to hold onto in her joy as she hurries down the nearly empty hall.

* * *

Joli punches in the code to her dorm room and steps inside the room the second the door slides open to allow her access, her face hidden in her chest with her curls falling in front of her eyes like a curtain – since most had fallen loose of her ponytail after she had fallen down the stairs.

She crosses the common room towards her bedroom when,

"Where have you been?" her roommate calls out from the small kitchenette in the corner of the room, a cup of coffee clutched in her green hand as she eyes Joli in both suspicion and concern.

"Nowhere."

"That's not an answer." The other woman snaps, no real anger to her words or in her emotions at the moment. "Kenley, you're _never_ late and I come back to the dorm after my class only to find you're not here like you normally are after Xenolinguistics. You also don't lie, so, where have you been?"

Kenley sighs as she turns to face her roommate, her _friend_, head-on and raises her head so they can lock eyes. This way the other woman will see the sincerity in her eyes.

"I was in the lecture hall because Professor Spock was curious as to my silence within his class."

Putting her cup down the other woman moves from behind the counter to stand before Kenley with fear and concern overwhelming her and making the empath's head swim with their intensity.

"Are you in trouble? Do I need to kick his ass?" she questions hotly.

Kenley can't stop the laughter that bubbles past her lips and the warmth that touches her heart at her friend's protective concern for her.

"No, no, no." Kenly denies while trying to stop her giggles. "First off Gaila, Vulcan's strength is far greater than that of an Orion such as yourself and I know you're aware of this. Secondly, though I appreciate your concern there is no need for it since Professor Spock merely offered to hold my lessons in private for the duration of the course or until I grow accustom to larger groups of people like that within his class."

Gaila raises a brow and gets a certain smile on her face that Kenley is instantly rolling her eyes at.

"Really?" she asks, with that tone the Qrysis knows all too well. "Private lessons?"

"Get your mind out of the sewer."

"It's gutter, Hon. And sorry, but it's too late."

The Orion watches as the other woman mouths the word 'gutter' to herself a few times to make sure it sticks within her mind, like she's filing it away for later use like she does with most of the human phrases she's come across since she's still mixing them up. She can't stop the fond affection that softens her gaze before she pulls the younger girl into a hug.

"I really love you to death, Hon, you know that?"

"I don't understand why you would want to love me until it causes me to expire…"

Gaila barks out laughter at her friend's oblivious cute nature and the fact that she can take things a little to literally at times, and hugs her tighter for a moment longer before pulling back and staring her right in the eye, her face completely serious.

"Now, Kenley, I understand that Professor Spock is merely trying to help you – and I'm guessing he's finally aware of the fact that you're an empath." She starts, waiting until she gets a nod from the other woman before continuing with her statement, "And though, I'm happy for you since this will help you and it's what you want, promise me you'll be careful. A lot of people – women and men alike – are interested in Professor Spock and aren't going to take too kindly to the fact that you're getting private tutoring from him. Some are even going to assume you're sleeping with him just to keep your grades up or to pass the course. They'll probably turn hostile on you in an instant if they find out. And given how fast gossip and news travels around here, they're going to find out rather quickly."

Kenley is touched once more by her friend's concern and nods her head in agreement.

"I'll do my best to remain out of trouble and if anything happens I'll be sure to let you know."

"You better." Gaila chastises before tapping her on the nose in the playful way she has since Kenley became more open to her friendly affection two months ago – since physical contact enhances her empathic abilities drastically, so unless she's related to or familiar with someone on an emotional level she is completely uncomfortable with touch, which is why it took her a little while to warm up to her Orion roommate - who personally loved the girl the moment they met at the beginning of term. "Now, you better go study like the good little girl you are before your grades drop even one perfect."

The Qrysis laughs as she watches the Orion head back over to her cup of coffee. "I shall, and it wouldn't hurt you to study a bit more yourself, Gaila."

All she gets in return is laughter as she twirls something on her finger, a playful smirk on her face.

"My grades are just fine."

Still giving her that look, Gaila watches as the orange skinned woman reaches up as realization dawns and sends a annoyed glare her way when she finally notices that the Orion has stolen her hair tie, causing her curls to come lose and tumble down to her shoulders in messy waves, the fuchsia ends turning almost fire red in the sunset rays shining through the window and the black roots shining orange in the light.

"Why do you always do that?" Kenley sighs as she heads towards her room once more.

"Because your hair is gorgeous and you shouldn't hide it by tying it up all the time." Gaila calls after her, just as she does every time this scenario plays out – which is almost every night to be honest, unless Gaila has a 'friend' over and Kenley stays in the library to study or when they have big exams to study for.

The Qrysis shakes her head fondly but enters her room and closes the door firmly behind her, a big smile splitting her face as she leans against the door, her eyes almost glowing in the dim light of the room.

* * *

**Just a quick note, Kenley's hair is similar to Gamora's from the MCU's Guardians of the Galaxy in case anyone needs a reference. And on that note, when I write this character I seem to picture Billie Piper (who played Rose Tyler in Doctor Who, for those who don't know) as the character. I don't know why but that's who I see. So, please try to imagine that while reading the story.**

**Anyways, until next time.**


	2. You Say 'Go Slow'

**Love Me Like You Do**

**Disclaimer****\- I own nothing from Star Trek, everything belongs to Paramount and Gene Roddenberry. I do however own the character Kenley Joli, so please don't claim her as your own.**

**Hello beautiful people! Here is the next chapter of the story. I know it was kind of short and probably not very good, but I am still trying to get my footing in this AU and figuring things out.**

**To say in reply to a review by ****Erika****, yes, Kenley is similar to Cora from LizzeXX's Star Trek story. Reading that series inspired me to post my own and I did write this story a long time ago but didn't like it originally and was afraid of what people would think of this story, so this is a revised version of the original one. Hopefully as the story goes on I can make the difference between my character and Cora obvious since I am not trying to take someone else's character and place them in my story and only change the name.**

**Also, I don't know if anyone's noticed but the title and the chapter titles are all names and lines from different songs. That's going to be a recurring theme in the story. Every chapter title obviously relates to what occurs in the chapter and I'm trying desperately to use each song once and not repeat them endlessly because that would get a bit annoying in my opinion.**

**If you can guess the songs being used that's great and I would love to hear what you guys think. (I am not doing this as some kind of review bait, if that's what you're thinking) I just thought it was a fun idea, you don't have to agree.**

**Just to note; there is a 'fight' scene in this chapter and I am not very good at writing them, so if I skip things or gloss over them I'm sorry. I also want to note that I'm sorry if it's not a very good fight scene, I'm trying my hardest to get better at them.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling. On with the story.**

* * *

**0.2- You Say 'Go Slow'**

_She sits in her seat staring out the window at the passing stars with excited eyes as the scenery continues to change before them. She is practically bouncing up and down where she is perched, not able to think of anything aside from the stars just beyond her reach and wondering what wonders they hold and what life is like for the inhabitants on those different planets._

_She wonders about their cultures and what languages they speak, remembering her father's stories of the many planets he's visited on behalf of Starfleet, this being the first time she has been allowed to travel with him - despite her mother's protests._

_So wrapped up in her thoughts she doesn't even realize she's actually bouncing in her seat until a warm hand is placed upon her shoulder and a sense of amused calming fills her small form._

"_Kenley, remain sitting, my star." The gentle voice chastises in a honey rich voice with laughter tickling the tone as she watches the child beside her._

_Kenley takes a deep breath and turns to face the woman sitting beside her, her blue eyes shinning with love as she stares back at the little girl. "I'm sorry mommy."_

_Her mother giggles as she brushes some of the curls from her daughter's face, caressing her cheek with delicate fingers. "I'm not mad at you, my star. You just need to remain in your seat."_

"_Yes mommy." Kenley says with a bubbling giggle of her own but no more than a second after she turns her gaze back to the stars outside the window is the little girl bouncing in her seat._

_Releasing a deep chuckle of his own the Qrysis turns to his wife and takes her hand in his larger one, "Leave her be, Barla. She is just excited."_

"_To see the stars or to return home?" Barla questions her husband teasingly, already knowing the answer despite her feigned ignorance – knowing he is already well aware of this._

"_Both." They say together before laughing, their daughter staring at them in confusion as she tilts her head slightly to watch the pair._

_Just as their laughter starts to die down the shuttle gives a sudden jerk and the little girl is thrown into her mother's side, the woman quickly wrapping her arms around her child and sending waves of calm while pushing down her own fear, intent on protecting her young child._

"_What's happening?" she questions breathlessly, her eyes shimmering with her confusion._

_Her husband is just as lost as he rises from his seat, taking note of how tense the Starfleet officers appear to be and sensing their growing dread, hands inching towards the phasers at their hips. He knows this isn't the normal shutters from re-entering their planet's atmosphere and knows they are still at least fifteen minutes away from such a thing he knows something is wrong._

"_Dantes…" his wife whispers as she continues to try and keep the terrified Kenley calm as the girl buries her face deeper into her mother's warmth, wishing desperately to bring back the childlike joy that her daughter had been expressing just moments before._

_Suddenly the whole shuttle shakes violently and everyone is thrown about the cabin and large dents appear in the walls as their screams fill the air and warning alarms start blaring around them. Once everything settles down Kenley sits up from her mother's arms and looks around in fear, her whole body shaking as she looks around for her father and trying to understand what is happening._

_Barla sits up as well and wraps her arms around Kenley's tiny frame once more as she too tries to find her husband._

_Everything goes silent as the door to the shuttle opens – no vacuum alerting the occupants to the fact that they are being boarded – and three humanoid forms enter the cabin, Barla quickly identifying them as Klingons._

_Before any of the officers can react they are shot in the spots they are after being thrown about and Barla is unable to restrain her scream of terror, alerting the Klingons to her whereabouts in the shuttle. The three quickly turn on her and begin to advance on her._

_Dantes slides into a protective position in front of his loved ones and stands his ground despite his fear, his eyes a steely grey as he glares at the monsters who are threatening his family._

_The largest of the Klingons comes forward and points his phaser at the Qrysis, his eyes dark and merciless as he glares right back, "Which one of you is the __**manipulator**__?"_

_Both Dantes and Barla tense at the term and know very well what these monsters want, dread forming in their stomachs. Neither let these thoughts or emotions show on their faces as they stare at the invaders to their shuttle – not quite able to believe these Klingons would come so deep into Federation space just for this but at the same time not really that surprised._

_A 'manipulator' as the outsiders call them is a very rare type of Qrysis, even among their people who not only projects their emotions to others but can actually force an individual or more than one to feel what they want them to feel, entirely changing the emotions of the target for as long as they want – or however long they can hold these feelings since it is a draining process._

_And there is only __**one**__ 'manipulator' aboard the shuttle at the moment – one too young to understand what these abilities truly are in the first place._

"_There is no Val'toriz here." Dantes says as calmly as he can._

_The leader points his weapon directly between Dantes' eyes and he tenses even further but says nothing and does not stand down from his position._

"_Don't lie to me." The leader sneers, "Intel informed me of the manipulator being aboard this shuttle. Now which one of you is it?!"_

_Suddenly one of his 'lackeys' lets out a terrified shout and starts backing away as if being chased by monsters himself and is swatting at the air as if there are beasts only he can see._

_Barla blinks in surprise and all eyes turn to Kenley still nestled in her mother's lap, her eyes now glowing completely white as she glares at the __**monsters**__ threatening her papa as tears stream down her cheeks – sending her fear out to the monsters in hopes that they will leave._

"_Kenley!" Barla cries in horror, "Stop!"_

_The Klingon leader smiles gleefully as he looks at the little girl as realization dawns, "The child."_

"_**NO!"**_

_The next thing Kenley knows the smell of burning flesh strikes her nose and her mother's screams fill her ears as grief and fear consume her – a large hand grabbing her roughly by the collar of her shirt as she ripped away from the protective warmth of her mother._

* * *

Kenley jolts awake with a startled scream as cold sweat drenches her clothes, she looks around her with frantic eyes as she tries to figure out where she is. It takes longer than it normally would under these circumstances but she finally realizes she is in her dorm room at the academy and is 'safe'.

Taking in deep, almost greedy breaths she tries desperately to calm herself and push the dream to the farthest corners of her mind, trying to keep the bile from rising any further in her throat. Tears slide down her cheeks like waterfalls as her body shakes uncontrollably but Kenley remembers the years of training she's had and quickly gets into a mediation pose upon her bed.

She closes her eyes and finds a 'happy' memory within her mind to focus on before slipping into a meditative trance, slowly calming herself down by pulling on years of training and sorting through all of her feelings.

After what feels like hours she finally manages to calm herself down and opens her eyes to stare at her familiar if plain bedroom, the books placed neatly upon the nightstand by her side, where she left them after reading last night before turning in for the night.

Not wanting to return to sleep after the dream she just had Kenley climbs from the bed and wraps a robe around herself to protect her from the crisp night air before heading out to the common area and then the kitchenette off to the side. She quickly sets about to make the coffee she's going to need to make it through the day since she obviously didn't get the necessary sleep she needed though she needed less sleep than most humans.

The sound of the coffee maker beeping snaps her from her thoughts and she quickly pours a cup of the hot liquid and moves to sit in the armchair in the far corner of the room, furthest from the entrance and giving her a clear view of the entire apartment. She settles in with her feet tucked up under her with her elbows resting on one of the arms as she stares vacantly at the wall opposite to her, not really seeing anything at the moment.

The bitter liquid burns her throat as she swallows a mouthful of it and she suppresses a cringe at the taste, still not use to it despite having drank it since she arrived on Earth nearly two years ago and it being the only thing to wake her up on the nights where she slept poorly such as this. However, she still despises it and won't add anything to it like most would since none of them help with the bitter taste nor wake her like black coffee tends to do.

She smiles a little a the ironic thought and stares down at the steaming cup within her grasp, a single tear dripping from her cheek as she sits there, alone in the dorm.

* * *

Her alarm blares at six o'clock and Gaila lets out a groan of protest as she reaches out to turn off the annoying sound and climbs out of bed, grumbling under her breath and stifling her yawn as she makes her way towards the kitchenette. She tries brushing down her unruly curls as she makes her way, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"The coffee's ready."

Gaila lets out a startled scream and places a hand over her slamming heart as she whirls around to face her friend and finding her perched in the armchair in the corner with a cup of coffee clutched in her grasp. She lets out a sigh and shakes her head fondly, but with concern dancing in her eyes, "Hon, you scared me half to death. What are you doing?"

"Sorry." Kenley says softly, still staring off to space. "I am thinking…"

Gaila walks into the kitchenette and spots the one two empty packages of coffee and the half empty pot sitting on the maker and returns her gaze to her friend, quickly hurrying over and perching on the edge of the coffee table before the chair so she can be eye level with Kenley, "How long have you been up?"

"Since two."

Knowing that there is only one reason for the younger woman to be up so early Gaila sighs and puts a comforting hand on her friend's knee, giving it a gentle squeeze through the pajama bottoms.

"Another nightmare?"

Kenly remains silent for almost too long for Gaila's liking but finally opens her mouth to answer. "…Yes…"

Knowing very well, her friend's troubling past - even if she doesn't know all of the details, she does know enough - Gaila sighs and nods in understanding. She is grateful that she is trusted enough by her friend for Kenley to share any of her past with her, and Gaila did the same with Kenley so she would know that Gaila trusts and values her too.

"Which one?"

"My parents."

She doesn't need to hear anymore to know what Kenley's talking about Gaila carefully stands up and perches herself on the opposite armrest and wraps an arm around her friend, pulling her into a half hug. "I'm so sorry, Hon. But I'm here if you need to talk."

Kenley lets out a gentle laugh and nods her head slightly – having a bit of trouble moving with Gaila right at her side – and cuddles further into her friends side, "I am aware. Thank you."

They remain this way for a pregnant pause before Gaila pulls away herself and heads into the kitchenette once more to fetch a cup of coffee for herself.

"We better get ready though, since we both have class today and you should probably take a shower, you look like hell – no offense."

Kenley finishes her coffee and walks over to the sink to place the cup inside while raising a questioning brow, "I still do not understand that phrase. How can one look like a place of Christianity belief where one is sent if they do not follow the rules set out by a fictional being who was said to perform miracles?"

The Orion can't suppress her laughter as she stands by the counter and uses it to support herself as the laughter has her doubling over.

Shrugging her shoulders Kenley heads into the bathroom with a towel and quickly strips down and climbs into the shower, letting the hot water relax her tense muscles as she cleanses herself of the previous night's drama and pain.

After fifteen minutes later she climbs out of the shower, wraps the towel tightly around her slim frame and walks back to her room – noticing from her peripheral vision that Gaila is no longer in the kitchen and assumes that she is in her room getting ready for her computer sciences course since it starts in about an hour.

She goes into her room and quickly gets dressed in her uniform for the day, though opting for the pants instead of the usual skirt she – and the other female cadets – wears since she has combat and self defense this morning before having her Xenolinguistics with Professor Spock. She wears a turtle-neck underneath her uniform jacket and her usual gloves so there is very little skin available for contact as she does every time she has combat course so there is a less likely chance of feeling the emotions of her opponent as they fight through skin contact.

Kenley gathers up her materials for the day and places them neatly within her back before tossing it over her shoulder and then begins the tedious work of tying her long curls into a braid. She comes out of her room just as Gaila comes out of hers and the two nearly collide, the Orion rolling her eyes when she sees what her friend is doing.

"I keep telling you not to tie up your hair, why do you have to?" she moans playfully.

Kenley smirks, "I do have combat trains, my loose curls will get in the way and affect my performance." She states as she heads to the door.

"Excuses, excuses."

Shaking her head Kenley leaves the room with a simply wave and heads off to the gym for her course, keeping her head bowed as she goes, to avoid eye contact with anyone.

* * *

Kenley sits in the corner of the gym while the other cadets group together talking animatedly with one another about parties this weekend and upcoming tests and the like, ignoring them in favour of going over her work for Xenolinguistics to make sure everything is complete and ready for the lesson today.

Just as Gaila had warned her, rumours had started to circulate that she had started to sleep with Professor Spock in order to pass his course and many people had started treating her more like a pariah than they had before since they are still wary of her due to her abilities. Having learned a long time ago that most people judged her before getting to know her or feared her because they didn't understand her abilities or her as a person, she is use to this kind of treatment. She also learned that the true value of people are those like Gaila who got to know Kenley not the Qrysis but the woman behind the species. So she tries to not let their judgement and prejudice bother her – but considering she can feel their emotions at any given moment this isn't always easy.

At that moment Professor Hastings walks in and everyone immediately gets into a line along the wall as they wait for him to pair them off and then demonstrate what new tactic he wants them to learn.

Much to her dismay Kenley is paired off with a young man named Beck Harmon, a buff young man with startling blue eyes that anyone could drown in, nice bronzed skin, a perfect smile that could charm any woman (and some men for that matter) into bed with him, and beautiful honey blonde locks that just skim his chin. A gorgeous man who unfortunately is one of the most out spoken with his distain with Kenley and has been trying everything in his power to make her feel unwanted and despised within these walls.

Just being near him caused her skin to crawl but she does her best to keep the feeling hidden and her body under control.

Professor Hastings demonstrates the mixed fighting style he wants them to use and Kenley has to supress she shutter as she realizes this is the most difficult fighting style for her because it is so unstructured and unpredictable – two things she doesn't handle very well. She can almost sense the glee radiating off her opponent as if it were her own and she chances a glance at him through her lashes, a shiver running down her spine as the predatory look in his blue eyes.

"Form up!" Hasting calls to the eight pairs of students and everyone gets into the stance he's taught them since day one.

Kenley swallows past the lump in her throat and steels her resolve against the fight that's about to come.

"Start!"

With that, Harmon swings out with his arm and Kenley is barely able to duck under it before he lashes out at her again. This time she manages to bloke his arm with hers and she punches him thrice in the side and pulls back when he tries to kick out at her, feeling the air of the kick as it passes just past her face.

She throws out a kick of her own that Harmon catches and uses to bring her to the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs as she lands hard on her back. Kenley manages to roll out of the way when he tries to bring his heavy foot down on where she would have been – probably breaking ribs if not crushing her ribcage altogether – had she not moved.

Kenley scrambles back to her feet and ducks under a few more punches and glares at her opponent, "I know this is combat training, but we are _not _supposed to try and seriously hurt one another." She reminds him.

He practically snarls at her and lashes out again and Kenley uses his momentum to slips behind him and kick him in the back, this time knocking him to the floor with the surprising move. Despite his large size, Harmon quickly gets to his feet and tackles her to the floor, pining her to the ground with his weight. Kenley struggles in vain to get out from underneath him and with a growl of frustration, slams her head into his, hearing a crack as he recoils and jumps back.

She climbs to her feet and cringes when she sees the blood trailing from his nose and shrinks away from the man, "I am sorry. I did not mean –"

She trails off when he begins to march towards her and starts throwing hard punches towards her head. Kenley barely manages to dodge any of them and holds her hands up in surrender, trying to get him to stop his assault.

"Please! I did not-" she stops with a squeak as she ducks under his arm and slips behind him once more.

Professor Hastings hears this commotion and turns around, his eyes widening when his spots the hostile intensity in the young cadet's eyes as he _hunts_ the younger woman. "Cadet Harmon! Stop!" he orders darkly – silently cursing his own poor judgement in this case.

With lightning fast reflexes Harmon catches Kenley's arm and pulls her arm taught, her eyes widen as she realizes what he's going to do.

"STOP!" her voice calls in the same time Professor Hasting's calls out.

She clenches her eyes shut as Harmon brings his other arm down on her captured one – and though she had vowed to herself long ago that she would never use her ability in this way, to do this to another being – she projects all the pain she feels as the bone within her arm to the person inflicting this agonizing pain upon her and their screams mingle together as Kenley drops to the ground, cradling the injured limp to her chest as the white hot pain intensifies tenfold and the rest of the world fades from her conscious mind.

Her own pain drowning out the emotions of everyone around her and for once she desperately wished she could feel those invading feelings just so then she wouldn't have to feel this agony anymore.

* * *

He sits in the canteen and continues to eat his salad, keeping his head down and sitting at the small table on the second level with an empty chair across from him, grumbling under his breath about late best friends and their flirtatious ways.

He hates eating the canteen in the first place and only agreed to come because the blonde idiot had pleaded and begged with him in that annoyingly persuasive way of his until he wore him down until he agreed. Then the moron doesn't even show up himself. He hates his best friend sometimes but, this is the way their friendship worked.

He chuckles under his breath and continues to eat when a petite blonde woman scurries over to his table after searching the canteen for a few minutes. He almost growls at her approach but manages to restrain himself.

"You're Doctor Leonard McCoy right?" she asks, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, what of it?" he bites out in return, not in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment but recognizing the woman from the few shifts they had together at the medical center in the last few months.

"Doctor Lopez, requested I come get you." She explains with a slight flush to her cheeks, probably from hurrying over here from the medical center. "He said you would probably the best suited to handle this patient."

Though in no mood to deal with any patients at this particular moment, years of being a doctor overrode McCoy's personal desires at the moment and he rises from his seat, scooping up his tray and heading towards the exit. If there is a patient who needs him, he's not going to ignore them simply because he's in a bad mood.

He heads out the door with the woman right beside him, easily keeping pace, obviously just like him use to having to rush do to medical emergencies and knowing every second counts even in this medically advanced time period compared to days of old.

"Why does he want me? What's wrong with the patient?" he asks, already in full doctor mode and going through all the possibilities in his mind.

"It's Cadet Joli." She replies.

"I don't know every person in the academy by name."

The woman flinches a little at that and seems almost embarrassed by her assumption, "Sorry, I thought everyone knew of her. Cadet Kenley Joli is the Qrysis student we have here at the academy."

McCoy sighs.

He's heard about the cadet. Everyone at the academy has, considering she's the only Qrysis student at the academy at the moment and the first one in history to join Starfleet. He's also aware of their empathic abilities and though he isn't as experienced as some of the other doctors (most of whom are now serving aboard ships or planets) with alien races such as this, McCoy has met a few Betazoids in his career and knows how to keep his emotions relatively under wraps while around empaths such as Qrysi or Betazoids.

"Got it." McCoy says gruff as they cross the courtyard and enter the medical center. He then turns to the woman for guidance since he has no idea where Cadet Joli is within the large building.

Picking up on his silent question she lead him to the lift and once they're both inside and hits the button for the fourth floor. Once it reaches the floor they swiftly disembark and head to the room on the far end of the hall and when they enter the room McCoy spots the orange skinned woman perched on the bed with her head bowed and her arm cradled to her chest, her fingers curled into a lose fist as she just sits there patiently.

McCoy just stares at her and somewhere in the back of his mind he acknowledges that she is rather pretty, and probably around Jim's age if her appearance is anything to go by. He barely notices when Doctor Lopez comes to his side.

"Sorry to disturb you on your lunch, Doctor McCoy but I was hoping you would be able to help Miss Joli." He says as he eyes the girl warily from the corner of his eye. "Had her arm broken by another cadet during combat training."

McCoy takes the file from the man and looks at the x-ray of the girl's right arm, taking in everything as he prepares for helping the young woman.

"I understand. I've got this." He says reassuringly.

Doctor Lopez nods his head before leaving the room.

"I am sorry." Joli says once the door completely closes and both the occupants turn to face her with raised brows. "I am sorry I interrupted whatever you were doing when Nurse Chapel came to retrieve you." She notices their confused looks. "You were projecting your frustration."

A blush dusts her cheeks and she looks away in what appears to be shame.

"Sorry."

McCoy quickly realizes she must think he's upset with her for reading his emotions and supresses his laugh. He walks over to the bed and stops just before the young woman, taking a deep breath before focusing on his work.

"Is it alright if I touch your arm?" he requests in a calm voice.

Kenley practically jumps off the bed in her surprise as she looks up at him with wide eyes, clearly not expecting him to ask that question.

He knows however, that most Qrysis can feel emotions more strongly with skin contact and even if he's wearing latex gloves, she would still be able to feel some emotions from him. Also, though he's not exactly fond of other races – not that his a Xenophobic either – he does respect them and their cultures, most of the time but especially when they're his patients. McCoy also figures if he treats her more like a person rather than I pariah like most people seem to the young woman might be more comfortable around him and be less tense than she is at this moment.

The Qrysis slowly nods her head and watches him with curious eyes as McCoy carefully reaches out and pulls her arm away from her body as if handling the most fragile glass within his grasp, prodding the skin tenderly with his fingers just to assess the damage before he proceeds any further. He glances over his shoulder at the blonde woman who is still within the room and seems to be in a confused daze at the moment.

"Could you hand me the scanner please, Nurse Chapel?" he calls out politely but still in his gruff tone like usual.

Chapel snaps from her daze and swiftly hands over the scanner he requested, watching the Doctor work efficiently and quickly without missing a beat, fascinating her.

"If you don't mind my asking." McCoy continues, this time addressing Kenley, "What was wrong with Doctor Lopez?"

Catching his meaning instantly, Kenley releases a heavy sigh with her eyes falling once more. "He was uncomfortable with me – as most people are, so I merely told him that _I_ was uncomfortable with the emotions I could sense in the room."

The nursing cadet blinks and looks at the Qrysis in astonishment, "So, rather than allow him to feel uncomfortable, you let him believe it was _you_?"

This seems to surprise the young woman who looks up at Chapel with a clear resolve in her gaze, "My goal is to become a negotiator – and part of that job entails helping others to feel comfortable so a peaceful resolution can be found. So, why should I allow a doctor to remain here with a person he is clearly uncomfortable around, thus effecting his ability to do his job when I could allow him to believe it was _me_ who was uncomfortable so he could find another solution and still keep his integrity?"

"In my opinion, any doctor who is unable to help their patient when needed due to their own personal hang-ups doesn't have integrity." McCoy grumbles.

Kenley blinks and looks back at McCoy, confusion written on her face. "Hang-ups?"

"He means their personal problems or prejudices." Chapel clarifies for the confused woman.

The Qrysis nods her head though still confused by the words but can feel some warmth in her chest at the protective tone the doctor had used while speaking.

McCoy turns to face Chapel once more, "Would you help me reset the bone before I use the mender on it so it will heal properly?"

"Of course… but aren't we going to give her something to dull the pain?"

Kenley shakes her head, "Sedatives and pain relievers do not work on me. For most Qrysi have a high tolerance to such things due to our metabolism and genetic make-up but my tolerance is even higher than average so they have no effect on me."

"Oh." Chapel says, not sure what else she can say to that.

She gets in position to help hold the arm and the woman it is attached to steady, checking first if it is okay to touch the young woman before nodding to the doctor to proceed.

"So, what's your favourite colour?"

Kenley blinks in confusion once more, "What does that have to do with the current situation, doc-"

She is cut off by McCoy snapping her arm back into place and has to bite her lip to keep from screaming out. The Doctor smiles almost sheepishly up at her as he begins running the mender over the abused limb, "I find it hurts less if the patient doesn't know it's coming."

"I can assure you… that assessment is not true." Kenley returns with a heavy chuckle, while nodding in gratitude to Chapel as she pulls away, heading to the far side of the room to fetch a sling for the doctor. "And, my favourite colour is blue… to answer your question."

It is McCoy's turn to laugh as he shakes his head and accepts the sling from Chapel and works on placing the injured limb inside and being mindful not to touch any skin, "The mender has done its work and your arm should be fine within a week but until then I want you to wear the sling to give your arm time to rest." He sees Kenley nod her head as he turns to grab his padd, "I can write a note for all your professors to explain you predicament."

"It will only be necessary for combat training, though my professor is already aware of the injury."

McCoy looks up from his padd with a furrowed brow, "And why don't you need it for the others?"

"I am ambidextrous." She explains. "I can still do work with my left hand."

Though, not the answer he was hoping for and not liking the fact that she's not listening to all his instructions, he can find no reason to argue her point and sighs in defeat. He doesn't really want an argument anyways.

"Fine. But if you hurt your arm again, it's on your head." He threatens lightly.

"No, it is on my arm."

Chapel burst out laughing while McCoy stares at the Qrysis completely dumbstruck while said girl looks confused by their reactions – not at all understanding their reactions to her statement since it is the truth, she has an injured _arm _not _head_.

"Right." McCoy finally says, extending the 'i' with a sigh before handing her the padd. "You're free to go and if you ever need anything else just call, I put my contact info in your padd. I will help you with whatever you need."

Kenley smiles and nods her head, "Thank you Doctor McCoy… And you may ask your question."

He looks lost for a moment but realizes she must have read that intent in his emotions and sighs before looking her dead in the eye once more, "You've broken your arm before… multiple times…."

"Yes." She says without hesitation.

"And got no proper medical treatment for those breaks?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Though I appreciate what you have done for me today, Doctor McCoy, I do not know you well enough to discuss my past with you." She explains as she climbs down from the bed, holding her head high as she heads for the door, "I am sorry… and thank you once more. Now I must go."

With that she turns and leaves the room, leaving the two medical personnel in her wake and they look at each other in surprise.

"Well… that's not something I expected to do today… She's an interesting woman." Chapel says after a beat of silence.

McCoy nods his head, "Yeah…" He sighs before turning to face her and holding his hand out, "I think it's time we were properly introduced; I'm Leonard McCoy."

Chapel smiles and takes his callous hand within her own and giving it a firm shake, "I'm Christine Chapel."

His comm beeps and he releases her and before he reaches into his pocket and pulls it out to find a message from Jim asking where he is and that he's sorry his plasma physics course ran longer than he thought it would. He sighs, feeling a little guilty that earlier he was thinking the worst of his friend - knowing as much as a player Jim could be, he does take his courses very seriously and works hard to prove his worth to those around him - and a rare smile tugs at his lips.

Chapel pretends she doesn't see it and works about cleaning up so the room would be pristine for the next person to use it.

* * *

In the six point two four weeks since they started this 'private tutoring' lessons Cadet Joli has never once been late, most of the time she was here before he even arrived, waiting outside his office for his arrival. Either reading over her notes or reading a book quietly – completely ignoring the scathing looks of her peers and the angry and vicious rumors they are spreading about her, the snide comments they make while in earshot of her in hopes of getting some sort of reaction.

Something he remembers well from his youth back on Vulcan and how cruel his classmates could be despite saying they do not feel things such a hate or disgust. He admires the way she ignores their comments and focuses on the more important things; like her studies or the friendships she already posses.

He has found himself actually looking forward to these sessions with the cadet especially after he was able to coax her out of the shell she seemed to trap herself within, shielding herself from the world. Though she is still somewhat reserved Joli has become more open during their sessions and voices her opinions much more frequently and he finds their debates and conversations more intriguing than any he's had in a while including those with his colleagues.

She has shown him a different perspective on many of the topics they discuss and voices her opinions in a thoughtful and insightful way without disputing his claims and allowing him to rethink his own stand on things.

He has also discovered that she is truly skilled with languages just as her papers for his course suggested she would be but to actually discuss these things with her has shown him how intelligent she truly is and the fact that she may even surpass Cadet Uhura in Xenolinguistics.

However, for some unknown reason, Cadet Joli is fifteen point three five minutes late and has not sent him a message to explain her absence and despite his best attempts to stamp it down Spock cannot stop the concern that is bubbling up in his chest. After a pathetically short debate with himself – he'll have to meditate later about this lack of control – Spock rises from his seat and heads for the door to see if he can locate the young cadet.

He just gets the door open when he comes face to face with the very person he was going to go and search for, his eyes landing on the sling in an instant.

"Cadet Joli, good afternoon."

"Greetings Professor." She says in return.

He moves aside to allow her entrance to the office and she quickly scurries inside and takes up her usual seat across from him at the desk. Spock also moves to his seat and sits down with his hands folded neatly upon his desk.

"You are injured."

Kenley nods her head as she fishes through her bag awkwardly with her left arm, not meeting his gaze as she searches for his assignment. "I was injured by a fellow cadet during combat training this morning. I will be fine in a few days."

Rage boils through Spock's blood but he manages to push it back behind his shields and keep his face a blank mask as he stares at Joli from his spot behind the desk, "And what has become of this cadet?"

"He was sent to Admiral Marcus for punishment for reckless endangerment, violence against a fellow cadet, disobeying a superior officer, and racist intent against a fellow cadet." Kenley says as she tilts head to the side, trying to figure out where that flare of anger from Spock came from – seeing the emotion still simmering in his dark eyes.

Spock nods his head in agreement, "That is adequate punishment." He says sternly. "Starfleet has no need for officers who are unable to put aside their prejudice beliefs and who would willingly harm a fellow officer due to these prejudices."

"I agree, but the universe is not so black and white… as I believe the saying goes."

"Indeed." Spock agree grimly.

Kenley finally finds the padd she is searching for and pulls it from her bag with a triumphant squeal only for her bag to tumble to the floor without her arm to support it. She pouts in annoyance and places the padd upon his desk as she kneels down to collect her belongings.

Spock rises from his seat with the intent to assist her but Kenley shakes her head, "I am capable of picking up my belongings myself, Professor, I do not need your assistance though it is appreciated."

"Very well." Spock replies before returning to his seat and picking her padd up from the edge of the desk, starting to read her work while she picks up her belongings. No more than a minute later Kenley is back in her seat and has her padd out so they may begin the lesson as usual.

Spock eyes her arm thoughtfully. "We may reschedule this lesson so you can take the time required for your injury to heal sufficiently."

"That won't be necessary Professor. I am perfectly able to continue with our lesson."

"If you are certain… However, I advise you to not overexert yourself and take the time necessary for your arm to heal and you regain full functionality."

"I understand."

"Very well." He pulls out his padd and begins the lesson he had prepared for her – still having not informed her that they are actually three lessons ahead of the regular course given her skill with languages.

* * *

**Just to say, for this series; in my mind I picture Rachael Taylor for the role of Christine Chapel. From what I hear she's a fan pick for many so if that's true, then I am happy, if not I hope you have nothing against my choice. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Getting to Know You

**Love Me Like You Do**

**Disclaimer****\- I own nothing from Star Trek. Everything belongs to Paramount and Gene Roddenberry. I do however, own the character; Kenley Joli, she is my own creation.**

**Hello beautiful people! I would like to thank everyone whose read the previous two chapters and left me reviews. It really does mean a lot to me and helps inspire me to keep writing. I know this story probably isn't very good and you've probably read ones that are a lot better, I know I have, but I still want to keep going and would like to thank you for still reading this one. And sorry that this chapter took so long to post, things have been hectic. And also, sorry that the chapter is still on the short side, I'm still trying to figure things out and I don't want to give too much away too soon.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Songs used; Love Me Like You Do, Thousand Years, and Time After Time.**

* * *

**0.3-Getting to Know You**

Kenley sits perched quietly on the end of the chair with her feet barely brushing the floor as she tries her best to ignore the emotions swirling around her in the small waiting room. She can feel the eyes of many people on her since some of these people have never seen a Qrysis before, or they have heard the rumors about her – many of which aren't even true – and are just gawking at her because of that.

She knows that people will be like this no matter where she goes but it still makes her slightly uncomfortable to see all these types of stares directed her way and to feel all the negative emotions people are feeling towards her.

It makes a small part of her wonder what it would have been like to grow up on her home world and with her own people. She wonders how differently she would have turned out. Obviously, she wouldn't have suffered through the many traumas she did, but then she wouldn't have met the many people she has come to hold so dear either. She would have been probably sheltered and protected on her planet and by her family. Probably by now she would have some suitor and they would likely be discussing bonding. She shutters slightly at the thought, never once having the thought or desire to bond with anyone - but that most likely has to do with the trauma she's suffered and never having the nurturing environment necessary for such thoughts to take root within her.

"Cadet Joli?" one of the nurses calls out.

Kenley jumps in surprise, being jerked out of her troubling thoughts, before she rises smoothly from her seat with her hands - or her hand - folded neatly before her and makes her way over to the kind looking redhead nurse waiting for her. She tries her best to keep her head held high – something professor Spock had instructed her to do, which he says might help with some of the negative reception she seems to receive from her peers – but keeps her gaze firmly on the floor.

She follows the nurse down the hall and into the examination room, whispers her thanks before she sits down on the medical bed to wait patiently for the Doctor. She instinctively flexes her hand, feeling the stiff muscles flare up slightly from the movement but does nothing more as she waits.

Her wait isn't very long as the surly – but kind – Doctor McCoy comes into the room a few minutes later with a padd in hand and dark circles under his eyes.

"Hello Cadet Joli." He greets as he looks over the information on the padd.

"Greetings, Doctor McCoy." She says in returns, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she actually raises her head to gaze at him directly.

"So, I'm just going to be checking to make sure your arm's healed properly, if you're alright with that?" he says as he comes to stand before her and sits in the stool just beside the bed.

"Of course." She agrees whole-heartedly as she nods her permission.

McCoy carefully reaches up to take the sling off as he gently maneuvers her arm out of the device before tossing it half-hazard onto the bed. She smiles fondly at that as he slowly straightens her arm out and tests her sensitivity with gently probing fingers, watching for even the most minuscule reaction.

The muscles are a little stiff, just as he expected them to be, and she flinches just barely when he reaches the spot where the damage had been the most severe but other than that he can find nothing wrong with her. His eyes trail along the faint scar lines that mar her skin, the concern and curiosity coming off him in waves. She tucks some loose curls behind her ear as she watches the doctor.

Nodding his approval the doctor reaches into a nearby drawer and pulls out some 'old-fashioned' wrap bandages and begins wrapping it around her arm and hand with years of expertise.

"Your arm is healed, I just want you to wear this for a few days until the stiffness is gone, just to give your arm the necessary support until the stiffness is gone."

She nods her head, "I understand, Doctor McCoy." She looks at him closely, "If you do not mind my asking, when is your shift at the medical center complete?"

He chuckles under his breath, "Another hour, why?"

"You are tired and I do not need to use my abilities to tell that. Considering this factor, you are no use to yourself or you patients if you are exhausted. You need to return to your dwelling and get some rest."

"My 'dwelling'?" he teases, a small smile quirking the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry… that is merely how I speak."

"Didn't say there was anything wrong with it." McCoy says, "And thank you for your opinion. I plan to rest when I get back to my dorm, stayed up late last night to study for an exam this morning."

"The exams at the academy are difficult, I do agree… I cannot however, imagine how difficult the exams are for someone in the medical track since I do not understand more than the fundamentals of medical care. I am impressed by your skill and expertise."

McCoy lets out a hearty chuckle as he looks up at the young woman sitting before him – who he notices instantly averts her eyes to his chest – and smiles fondly.

"Thank you." He says sincerely, hoping its coming across in his emotions as well, "I've been a doctor for a number of years now and many people don't respect those in the medical profession anymore since there are so many advances in medicine, so it's nice to hear someone acknowledge our… my work."

Kenley smiles as well and hesitantly lifts her gaze to the man treating her, "Though humanity and other races have made many advances in the medical field in these past few centuries, these advances would not have been possible if _not _for doctors such as yourself. Doctors are still just as important now as they were in the fledgling start of civilization. All doctors and other medical professionals save the lives of people such as myself or others who are incapable of saving our own lives from injuries or illness."

"Did you practice that or something?" he teases.

The young Qrysis tilts her head in confusion, "I do not understand your meaning…?"

"Never mind." McCoy dismisses before rising from the stool, his eyes still trained on her arm, "You're good to go."

"Thank you Doctor McCoy." Kenley says as she hops down from the bed and grabs her bag off the floor, having put it there when she sat down. "Have a nice day and I hope you get the rest you need."

"See you around Cadet Joli."

Once the door slides shut Kenley hurries from the medical center and steps outside into the warm sunlight, pausing a moment to allow the feeling to sink in. She holds her now free arm into the air, her eyes staring vacantly at the bandage still visible under her sleeve before shaking her head and staring to make her way across campus.

She rotates her wrist repeatedly, just trying to get used to having the movement back and stares straight ahead of her, her mind wandering and drowning out the emotions she feels from those around her. She is itching to put her glove back on so her skin will be covered once more but she knows that the skin needs to breathe so the healing process can be completed.

"Cadet Joli?" a voice calls out – a very familiar voice.

She blinks in surprise and looks up at the tables nearby – in the far corner of the courtyard shaded well by a line of trees – and spots a group of cadets standing around a table where Spock and another cadet are sitting with a chess board between them. She also notices Cadet Uhura among their numbers and the scathing glare she sends her way.

"Greetings Professor." Kenley greets as she moves towards the group, keeping her eyes level with Spock.

"You are no longer in a sling." Spock says as she comes to a stop beside the table.

"Yes." Is all she says, since there is no need to elaborate on the subject. Her eyes drift over the board on the table as she examines the game closely.

The cadet playing Spock moves one of his pawns, which draws Spock's attention back to the board but the cadet doesn't realize his mistake until Spock moves one of his rooks and takes the game.

"Checkmate." He says simply.

The cadet blinks in surprise as he tries to figure out how he missed such an obvious play and studies the board closely.

"I'm next!" Uhura exclaims as she shoos the other cadet out of the chair and helps Spock reset the board.

Kenley just continues to watch them, her eyes tracking every move they make as they play their game and she starts calculating the multiple ways Spock could win this game at the rate things are going.

One of the cadets – who is wearing a TA uniform – tilts his head curiously as he watches the Qrysis before he finally decides to speak.

"Do you play chess, Cadet Joli?" he questions.

This snaps Kenley out of her daze as she looks up at the cadet who had spoken to her. Spock and Uhura also stop playing to stare at her as well and the young woman can feel her cheeks flushing in embarrassment at all the expectant eyes upon her.

"I used to play on a daily basis but I have not played in a number of years." She answers truthfully.

"Would you like to try?" the same cadet asks.

"Am I allowed?"

He laughs at this, "Of course. Please." He says as he gestures to one of the other tables.

Kenley follows him and after they both take their seats she helps him set up the board.

"I'm Arthur MacDougall by the way." He introduces as they finish setting the last few pieces.

"It is nice to meet you, I am Kenley Joli." She answers before looking at the board. "If my memory is accurate, white moves first, correct?"

"Yes, so you get the first move." Arthur replies.

"Very well." Kenley studies the board carefully. "However, as I stated. It has been a number of years since I last played so my skills may be crusty."

Arthur looks at her in confusion until he realizes what she's trying to say and laughs, "Rusty. You mean your skills are 'rusty'."

"Yes. Forgive me, I seem to confuse many of Earth's idioms."

"It's alright."

Deciding to start simple Kenley moves her pawn forward a few spaces and with that the game begins. Neither notice as the crowd moves from Spock's table over to theirs as they continue to play their game. The game continues for another seven or so minutes with both having captured a few pieces each when Arthur speaks up again.

"If you don't mind me asking, when was the last time you played?"

Kenley mulls the answer over in her head as she thinks back to the last time she played chess, a sad smile on her face. "It has been five years since I played."

"That long huh?"

"Yes."

Seeing the win Arthur takes it and smiles at Kenley, "Check."

"Good game." She says automatically, remembering what she's been taught about the game. Much to everyone's surprise – considering everyone knows she doesn't like physical contact much like Spock – she holds her hand out to Arthur.

He stares at her hand in shock for a moment before gently taking it and shaking it up and down. "Good game."

That is when the pair finally notice the crowd that has gathered around them. Kenley blushes furiously as she bows her head to avoid looking at anyone and tucks both her hands in her lap.

"Would you consider playing a match with me, Cadet Joli?" Spock asks as he studies the board before him.

The Qrysis blinks several times before nodding her consent, "I do not see why I cannot."

Arthur quickly rises from his seat to allow Spock to sit down and joins the crowd that is around the table as the pair reset the board once more.

"Why have you not played chess in five years, cadet?" the professor asks, truly curious as to why she stopped playing when she seems to enjoy the activity so much – and also seems rather adept at it as well.

They reset the pieces quickly and since she is still white Kenley makes her first move as she thinks of a way to explain herself, "A friend from my youth taught me to play… It was something the two of us enjoyed doing together… He was the first person to accept me despite being a Qrysis and the first friend I had. He said it was a way to 'get to know' one another and forge a strong bond between us… I still do not entirely understand what he meant by that but I did enjoy the time we spent together… playing chess amongst the many other recreational activities. It was something to help the two of us forget about the hardships we had been through and a way we could just be ourselves without having to worry about anything." She says as she studies the board after Spock makes his move. "He died five years ago and I could not bring myself to play the game since it brought up painful memories for me."

"I am sorry." Spock says much to everyone's surprise since the Vulcan doesn't believe in apologies.

Kenley shakes her head, "There is no reason for your apology. Though I will always miss my friend I will remember him and the time we had together fondly… I had forgotten how much I enjoyed this game until now."

Though their game doesn't last as long as the previous one – and Kenley still loses – she lasts a lot longer than most in the club against Professor Spock – especially for their first game - and everyone can only stare in shock.

"Good game." Kenley says with a bow of her head this time since she knows Spock would never shake hands with his opponent given his abilities and all the time they have spent together during her study sessions.

He bows his head in return. "Good game."

A chirp cuts through the air and Kenley reaches into her pocket to pull out her communicator before the colour drains from her face and she jumps to her feet, bowing respectfully to everyone there.

"Forgive me. I am supposed to be having lunch with my friend and I am behind schedule. Thank you for allowing me to join your game and have a good day." She says hurriedly before she rushes off without a backwards glance.

After her departure Arthur releases a laugh that has everyone turning to him with confused looks.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Indeed." Spock agrees as he starts cleaning up the pieces on the board.

"She said her skills were rusty." Arthur continues, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "But, she managed to hold her own against both you and me, a grand master and a master chess player, the president and vise-president of the chess club. If I had to guess, she was probably a master at the time despite her age and just doesn't realize this if she only ever played with her friend back then."

"That is very likely." Spock says as he rises from the table. "I have duties to attend to. I will see you at the next meeting."

"Goodbye Professor." Most say.

Uhura watches him go until he is out of sight and huffs in annoyance before spinning on her heel and heading in the direction of her dorm room. Trying in vain to think of ways to calm herself down.

* * *

Kenley quickly enters the canteen and searches through the many, many cadets and officers sitting at the table for her friend, trying her best to ignore the tremors of her body as she is hit with the emotions of everyone in the room all at once. She takes deep, calming breaths as her silver-blue eyes scan for the face of her friend amongst the sea of faces.

"Kenley!" Galia's voice calls over the crowd.

The Qrysis follows the sound of her voice and looks up to the second level of the canteen where Galia is leaning against the railing and waving at her. She returns the wave before hurrying up the stairs to join her friend for their meal, feeling immensely guilty for being late.

"Forgive me." Kenley says as she sits at the table with her head bowed.

Galia pulls out a container with salad in it and places it before Kenley, who smiles gratefully.

"It's not a problem, Hon." The Orion brushes off, before she focuses on the younger woman. "But why were you late? Did your appointment take longer? Is your arm alright?"

Feeling the panic building inside her friend Kenley quickly moves to reassure her, "No, no. My arm has healed perfectly well. I merely have to wear a wrap for a couple of days until I get used to having the movement back." She can practically see as the relief floods Galia's body causing the smile to grow on her face. "I was late because I stopped to play a few games of chess with the chess club."

Her words pique Galia's interest and the Orion leans forward on the table to get a little closer to her friend, "Chess? I didn't know you played… or that you even knew how to play for that matter."

Kenley pokes at her salad absently as her sight moves to something far away that Galia is unable to see.

"I was taught by a friend of mine from my youth before he passed away."

Instantly sadness and guilt pool inside Galia as she thinks she may have brought up more painful memories for the younger woman and she mulls over what to say.

"I had been unable to play for the grief of his loss overwhelmed me any time I saw a chessboard… but today I decided to try because I had always enjoyed the game in the past and have found those feelings have not changed. It was _nice _to play the game again."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"And yet, you are still sad." Kenley points out, taking another bite of the salad.

"It's just… You've had a hard enough life as it is and now I've just brought up another unhappy one." The Orion admits quietly.

Kenley shakes her head, her curls tickling her cheeks as she smiles at her friend, "That is not true. Losing my friend will always be a difficult topic for me, I will admit this. However, we had many… enjoyable memories as well, ones that helped me to become the woman I am now – both the good and the bad. I have never spoken of him before because I thought it would be too difficult for me to do so… But speaking of him helps lessen the pain of his loss and remembering the happier moments we shared – even in the darkest moments we lived through – it warms my chest."

The Orion stares at the woman before her in awed amazement. True Kenley has never been one to shy away from what she feels or expressing her emotions but talking of her hardships and loss has always been like trying to move a mountain and the girl – even if she didn't understand the meaning – was good at evading the topics she didn't want to talk about either by changing the subject or by omission (which is the more common of the two). Despite being her best friend, Galia knows there is much about the Qrysis she still doesn't know about because the other woman refuses to talk about these things and Galia would never force her to talk about them. So, in this instance, for the young woman to talk about her old friend and her love of chess so openly and with such fond affection it is truly a sight to behold and makes Galia wonder how much more the younger woman will open up if she just continues to be her friend as she's done since the beginning of the year.

Galia also has come to the conclusion that much of the change she's seen in her friend in the last few months has to do with the odd friendship she's made with Spock – even if neither realize that is what their relationship is. The Vulcan can understand her in a way someone like Galia never can and has helped her become more comfortable with herself even if he did this unintentionally. Just by giving Kenley the freedom to choose and showing her someone in a position of authority can truly empathize with her and help to make the difficult situation the girl has found herself in less difficult has done wonders for the woman.

"Galia?" Kenley calls.

The green skinned woman blinks several times and realizes that while lost in her thoughts she had missed some part of the conversation – or Kenley has been waiting for her to say something about her reasoning behind her feelings – and she feels an embarrassed flush painting her cheeks.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

Kenley smiles and shakes her head, continuing to eat her meal, "It does not matter."

This leaves the Orion baffled but she lets he conversation drop and the two women enjoy their meal in quiet company.

* * *

The sun is high in the sky with barely a cloud to be seen as people go about their day without a care in the world.

Kenley walks through the park, humming quietly to herself as she moves along the path, watching the many people enjoying their day in the park. The warmth of the sun's rays on her skin feel good and the breeze of wind keeping her cool on the warm day as she walks down the path. Unconsciously she keeps glancing down at her hand that is finally wrap free and her glove once more securely covering the skin.

Letting her mind wander Kenley continues down the path when something just up a head catches her attention. She stops and tilts her head curiously as she takes in the form before her.

"Professor Spock?" she calls out before she can stop herself.

The Vulcan looks up from his spot on the bench he is perched on with a padd in hand and stares at the woman before him, bowing his head politely.

"Cadet Joli."

Snapping out of her surprise she bows her head in return, "Greetings Professor. How are you enjoying your day?"

Spock rises gracefully from his seat and steps closer to Kenley while also keeping a respectable distance between them.

"It has been most relaxing, yes."

The Qrysis smiles at his answer and nods her head in understanding.

"May I inquire as to why you are in the park?" Spock questions.

Kenley tilts her head with a teasing smile on her face, "Am I not allowed to be here?"

"Indeed you are, I did not mean to imply otherwise. I was merely inquiring as to why you are here…"

A laugh tickles her throat and Kenley brings her hands to her mouth in an effort to cover the sound as it bubbles past her lips, her eyes twinkling with joy as she meets the Vulcan's gaze.

"I am aware of this Professor, I was merely teasing you." she replies lightly, "It is something my roommate, Galia, does often."

Though the reaction is subtle and his face doesn't change from its usual stoic mask Kenley can see the light green tint that stains his cheeks.

"Indeed."

"I was merely taking a walk since the weather today is so nice and my roommate has a _friend _at our dorm right now and I wished to give them some space."

Spock raises a questioning brow, "You do not spend time with your roommate's friends?"

"…I believe the term is 'friends with benefits' as the humans say… And with my abilities it is uncomfortable to be within close proximity while they are involved in those activities."

"Yes… I imagine that it would be quite difficult to be in the same dorm while your roommate is having sexual intercourse, especially when one has abilities such as your own." Spock says with no hint of embarrassment at the sensitive topic that most people avoid talking about in public but such is the way of the Vulcans.

Even Kenley's cheeks flush at his mere statement though she nods her head in response to his words. "Yes, quite."

The two stand in silence for what feels like an eternity. Kenley, due to old habits, keeps nervously shifting her gaze while rubbing her hands. This is when she notices the padd in his hand and tilts her head curiously, "If you do not mind my asking, what are you reading?"

Spock glances down at the padd within his grasp as if he had forgotten he was holding it before returning his attention to Kenley, "It is the complete works of William Shakespeare."

"Let those who are in the favor with their stars

Of public honour and proud titles boast,

Whilst I, whom fortune of such triumph bars

Unlook'd for joy in that I honour most.

Great princes' favourites their fair leaves spread

But as the marigold at the sun's eye,

And in themselves their pride lies buried,

For at a frown they in their glory die.

The painful warrior famoused for fight,

After a thousand victories once foiled,

Is from the book of honour razed quite,

And all the rest forgot for which he toiled:

Then happy I, that love and am beloved,

Where I may not remove nor be removed."

Spock actually blinks before raising a brow as he stares at the woman standing before him, "You know Shakespeare?"

"Yes," Kenley says as she finally meets his gaze, "His sonnets and works were of great comfort to me when I was recovering from the hardships of my youth. His words always made me feel better and made it easier to coup with the trauma I suffered."

Spock stands there as he stares at her before he seems to tense up slightly and Kenley can sense a confusing swirl of emotions deep within him that seem to be slipping past his barriers.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date;

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;

But thy eternal summer shall not fade,

Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;

Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st:

So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

Kenley stares at Spock with her mouth slightly open. Though his words had sounded monotone, she had felt the emotion behind them and the Qrysis is completely awed by them, the sincerity behind them. She thinks back to his speeches in class and now having heard him read Shakespeare, she can tell that despite what she thought before he is passionate about his lessons and gives it the same attention and care he does to the sonnets. She smiles at him, seeing the warmth in his eyes, "That was beautiful."

"As was yours." he returns gently.

The two stand in silence for a small eternity before Spock straightens himself - even more than his usual that Kenley has no idea how that's possible - and bows his head politely.

"I will escort you back to campus since it getting late." he offers.

The young woman opens her mouth to protest but it snaps shut as she thinks over his offer, "I would appreciate that, thank you Professor."

He nods and the two head back down the path Kenley had arrived from and walk with a respectable distance between them but still side by side.

"Do you come to this park often?" Kenley asks suddenly and she inwardly cringes at her blunt and random question.

"When I have the time and the weather is satisfactory yes."

They lapse into silence once again and Kenley sighs as she tries to think of something to say again, not very comfortable at the moment though she doesn't know why. A strange feeling rolling around inside her, but since she's never felt it before she has no idea how to deal with it or how to make it go away. Considering she is a being of emotion it troubles her greatly that she has no idea what this feeling is or how to deal with it.

"Is there something bothering you?" Spock questions, noticing the little frown on the woman's face.

She shakes her head and gives him a weak smile, "It is of little import, I can figure it out. Just some feelings I do not understand." Kenley sees - and feels - the moment Spock closes down, obviously wanting to avoid the topic she has just brought up. "I just need time to process this and I will be alright."

"I have been thinking of your progress in our lessons." Spock starts, surprising the Qrysis with his abrupt subject change. "I think we can... you will be able to return to the Tuesday sessions while we maintain our Thursday private lessons."

Kenley tilts her head, her curls falling over her shoulder once more as she leans forward slightly trying to catch his eye, "I did not think I had made that much progress. I was more focused on the lessons than one my integration into academy society." She blinks as she absorbs her own words, "Which is probably not fortuitous to my quest of becoming a negotiator aboard a vessel. If I am too concerned with myself than my surroundings then I will be unable to perform my duties, thus be useless. That is not what I want."

"You must remember that you are only in your first year. You have yet to do any training tours yet so you still have time to develop the necessary skills before your graduation. I will also assist you in every way I possibly can, you need only ask."

"That sentiment means very much. Thank you Professor Spock." she says just as they walk back onto campus. She pauses in her steps and realizes that the Vulcan is heading back towards the students' dorms but she doesn't head that way. "I will not be returning to my dorm, Professor."

This causes Spock to pause mid step and slowly turn back to face her with a raised brow, "Then where will you be residing for the evening if you are not returning to your assigned dorm?"

"Since my roommate is most likely still with her _friend_ and will be for most of the night, I asked my guardian if I may stay at his on campus apartment this evening, so I may complete the assignments I have for my other classes and not be distracted."

"That is logical." Spock says after a moment of silence. "I shall escort you there."

"That will not be necessary. I am sure you have things you need to attend to before this evening is over and it is merely a short walk to my guardian's residence is about a five minute walk from our current location. I will bid you good night."

"If you are sure." the Vulcan says hesitantly - though the change is minimal and hard to notice - before folding his hands neatly behind his back, "Good night, Cadet Joli."

The two bow their heads politely then stand there for a beat longer than necessary. They then head in opposite directions and Kenley glances over her shoulder, hiding a small smile into her shoulder before turning her gaze forward once more.

She reaches the apartment complex in the time she told the Vulcan and makes her way up to the third floor before ringing the bell and waiting for entry. The door opens a second later and she is met by a familiar and warm face.

"Hi Kenley."

"Good evening Christopher." she returns.

He stands aside to allow her entrance into his home.


End file.
